Nommée William
by Aryana Le Roux
Summary: William est une pirate. En effet, William est une jeune fille avec un nom d'homme. Entrée clandestinement sur le navire de Shanks le roux, elle rejoins l'équipage et découvre ce qu'est être adulte auprès de l'empereur du nouveau monde.
1. Chapter 1

Sur grand line Hawkeye tait venu rendre visite au Roux pour lui montrer l avis de recherche du gamin au chapeau de paille qu il avait rencontr sur East Blue, le gamin dont Shanks lui avait parl bien des ann es avant. Ils en taient au troisi me toast qui ne compte pas , lorsque Shanks fit approcher une jeune fille, d environ seize ans : les cheveux ch tains l ches qui tombaient au milieu de son dos, fine et muscl e, elle se cachait les yeux de sa main. Mihawk leva les yeux au ciel, ce capitaine tait irresponsable ; il avait une gamine avec lui et il la laissait boire de l alcool avoir mal au cr ne. Elle portait une tunique mi-cuisses blanche aux manches trois quarts bord es de rouge par-dessus un pantalon noir et des bottines en cuir au-dessus de la cheville. Curieusement elle lui semblait famili re, avec ses yeux noirs et son visage fin.  
\- Regarde Mihawk, voil ma derni re recrue ! William ! Approche.  
La recrue leva un sourcil :  
\- Recrue ?  
\- Haha je plaisante ! elle s est introduite sur mon navire quand on mouillait dans un port, elle est peut tre jeune mais elle sait se battre et elle est dou e. Elle pourrait peut- tre m me te battre, qui sait ! Haha, haha.  
La petite tendit la main vers lui, il la serra.  
\- Vous pouvez douter de la v racit de ses paroles, apr s deux verres son discours se fait plus - Incoh rent - Voil , exactement !  
Elle tendit la main vers une chope que lui tendait le capitaine, bu une gorg e et la vida discr tement dans une autre chope.  
Mihawk lui demanda ce qu elle faisait sur ce navire de pirates, surtout qu elle tait la seule femme.  
\- Je veux retrouver quelqu un, et devenir meilleure que vous.  
Mihawk sourit - Tu t es donc engag e sur la voie de la piraterie - En fait, je cherche le moyen le plus rapide de progresser pour vous couper la t te, celle du capitaine, de big mom, de Newgate et de Ka do.  
Elle s loigna un peu du camp avec le c l bre escrimeur. Sous le soleil, ses cheveux ch tains avaient des reflets roux, discrets mais pr sents. - Vous voulez vous battre ?  
Il leva un sourcil, a devait tre en vogue chez les jeunes escrimeurs de vouloir se mesurer lui. Comme r pondant sa question, elle prit une branche sur le sol puis une autre qu elle lui tendit.  
\- Apr s tout pourquoi pas.  
Le combat n avait pas dur cinq minutes qu elle tait par terre compter ses bleus. Elle se releva en souriant et repris le combat. Sans tre extraordinaire, elle tait, c est vrai, dou e et avait beaucoup de potentiel, mais Mihawk le premier savait que les dons se cultivaient, et mieux que quiconque, il savait qu elle avait d travailler tr s durement pour en arriver l .  
Hawkeye loin d tre idiot, devinait l identit de cette jeune fille, et elle l intriguait.  
\- Comment as-tu pu t introduire sur le navire de Shanks ?  
\- Tr s facile. Depuis le port, il y avait des prises le long de la coque, c tait puisant et tr s dur vu que les prises taient minces, mais possible. J ai grimp dans les cordages et je me suis install e sur un hauban, j ai tout fait pour tre discr te mais les sentinelles taient quand m me alertes et difficiles berner. mais j ai fini par tre rep r e au matin, quand le navire avait d j pris la mer. Je savais que les matelots monteraient dans les voiles pour le d part, alors je suis descendue et j ai particip quelques t ches, mais Ben a l il et il m a rep r . Mais je pensais quand m me tre d couverte plus t t. - Pourquoi portes-tu un pr nom masculin ?  
\- Je ne l ai pas choisi mais il fait partie de moi.  
Il sourit, cette petite irait loin, elle tait d termin e et intelligente. Mihawk retourna pr s des adultes, un coup d il suffisait pour savoir que, si elle pouvait devenir puissante, ce serait impossible pour elle de tuer les quatre empereurs.  



	2. Chapter 2

Deux semaines plus tard.

Sur le Red-force qui avait depuis la visite de Hawkeye, repris la mer. L quipage se tenait en cercle autour de la plus jeune membre de l quipage et d un matelot qui avait d fi la jeune fille. La jeune fille se plaqua au sol pour viter le sabre de bois qui fusait vers sa gorge, se d tendis pour viter le coup de taille qui revenait vers elle et para avec difficult le coup qui aurait d la toucher dans les c tes. Elle r ussit tuer son adversaire, comme souvent dans ce type de combats, au prix de quelques contusions. Ces combats taient devenus des rituels, ils permettaient aux membres de l quipage de se maintenir en forme, et la jeune pirate, d acqu rir suffisamment d exp rience pour se maintenir en vie. Parfois, le capitaine participait ces joutes improvis es, marbrant la peau de la jeune fille de nombreux bleus. Le combat fini, le capitaine frappa dans ses mains et donna ses ordres. Pour son bonheur, William avait obtenu le poste de vigie. Tous les matins, elle montait jusqu au nid de pie. Elle redescendait pour manger, s entrainer et lorsque elle tait relev e. Parmi les habitudes qu elle avait acquises en voyageant avec l quipage du roux, mis part bien fermer la salle de bain, quand elle n tait pas dans le nid de pie, tait de rester proche mais suffisamment loin du capitaine pour apprendre naviguer, elle passait aussi souvent du temps avec le second lorsque celui-ci n tait pas trop occup . Cette petite tait la fiert du rouquin, chaque jour elle devenait meilleure, que ce soit l p e ou dans sa mani re de grandir et de murir. Depuis son arriv e, elle avait pris quelques centim tres et beaucoup d assurance. La vie se d roulait paisiblement sur le bateau et sur les iles ou les pirates faisaient escale. Trop habitu s William, la petite pirate, presque aucun membre n avait remarqu les reflets roux clairs qui striaient sa chevelure. Apr s avoir acquis un niveau lev en escrime, et battu la moiti des membres de l quipage, sur des coups de chances pour certains, et sans jamais r ussir approcher les plus forts, William avait pris du temps pour se voir form e.  
Shanks tait la barre, place qu il quittait rarement.  
\- Capitaine.  
\- Tiens, le moineau est descendu de son perchoir ?  
Ces petites joutes verbales avec le capitaine, constituaient la trame de leurs discussions. - Le moineau a pour ambition de voir ta t te rouler sur le pont ?  
Toujours dit sur un ton espi gle, cette question tait comme une ancienne plaisanterie. Le jour de son int gration l quipage, elle avait clairement dit qu il fallait connaitre un ennemi pour l abattre. - Que veux-tu de moi ? - Que tu m apprennes a utiliser mes armes.  
\- Que veux-tu que je t apprenne ?  
La jeune fille laissa apparaitre sur ses l vres un sourire machiav lique.  
\- A me battre l p e, et utiliser le fluide.  
\- Tu n es pas pr te pour le fluide.  
\- Je ne le serais jamais si tu ne m aide pas.  
Le capitaine sourit avant d clater de rire.

Et c est ainsi que chaque matin la jeune fille se levait pour se battre contre le capitaine, et retourner compter ses bleus dans le nid de pie. Ben lui apprenait les bases de la navigation, et la pr parait utiliser un jour le fluide. Il lui expliquait des choses comme le fonctionnement des mar es, des vents et comment tirer le meilleur profit de ceux-ci pour faire avancer l imposant navire. Jours apr s jours, William apprenait de chaque matelot, des choses utiles pour un pirate. Peu peu, elle d veloppa les deux formes de fluide, l armement et l observation, m me si leur puissance tait d risoire, voire ridicule compar ceux des autres utilisateurs du navire, sans parler de Shanks ou Beckman. A chaque combat, le capitaine la poussait utiliser ses nouvelles capacit s, la laissant toujours plus puis e et marbr e de nouveaux h matomes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques mois plus tard.

Apr s le retour de Rock-Star, revenu d une mission diplomatique, l quipage devait se pr parer au combat. Le capitaine devait s entretenir directement avec Barbe-Blanche. Tout l quipage se pr parait donc au combat et les le ons de William se faisaient plus espac es. Quelques jours plus tard, le MobyDick tait en vue. Dans la vigie, William mis ses mains en porte-voix pour pr venir les autres. Aussit t, les ordres se firent entendre. Interdiction d attaquer, juste le droit de riposter. William descendit de la vigie en s accrochant un cordage. Une passerelle f t pos e entre les deux navires, et Shanks traversa utilisant le haki des rois pleine puissance. William s approcha de Ben et Yasopp.  
\- A votre avis ? a va d g n rer ?  
\- Peut- tre. Apr s cette r ponse tr s d velopp e du second la jeune fille s esquiva pour grimper dans le nid de pie. De l -haut, elle avait un point de vue imprenable sur la sc ne en train de se jouer, et sur le combat qui se d roulait. Malgr l int r t qu elle portait Barbe-Blanche, elle n oubliait pas son poste de vigie et surveillait attentivement la mer travers sa longue vue. Au loin, un bateau de la marine approchait. William descendit du nid de pie le plus rapidement possible et s avan a sur la passerelle. Un des hommes de Barbe-Blanche s interposa, et pointa son p e vers la gorge de la jeune fille.  
\- Recommence et je te prive de descendance.  
Dit sur un ton glacial, sa mise en garde lui permit d carter le sabre de la main et de continuer son chemin. Sous le regard de l quipage le plus puissant du nouveau monde, la jeune fille ne baissa, ni la t te, ni les yeux. Malgr tout, ses doigts tremblaient tellement, qu elle ferma les poings pour cacher cette faiblesse. Elle se planta au bout du pont.  
\- Capitaine !  
Les deux empereurs s arr t rent de ferrailler.  
\- Il faut d gager.  
Barbe blanche la d tailla.  
Petite, trois t tes de moins que le rouquin. Tr s fine, ses cheveux ch tains roux retenus par un bandana noir, d couvraient des yeux noir en amande, une peau hal e ou per ait deux ou trois boutons d acn , et des incisives l g rement cart es. Sa finesse avait retard ses formes et sa poitrine tait peu d velopp e. Elle portait une tunique blanche aux manches sous le coude, par-dessus un pantacourt noir. Dans son dos, le fourreau de son sabre tait retenu par deux sangles qui passaient sous sa poitrine et sur ses hanches. Devant l absence de r action du capitaine, elle croisa les bras. Barbe-Blanche, lui, se rassit. Il s amusa de l air but de la petite qui lui rappelait bien celui du rouquin vingt-deux ans en arri re. - William, je te pr sente Edward Newgate, ou plut t Barbe-Blanche.  
\- Plus tard. Corrigea la jeune fille.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Plus t t induit une notion de futur, or avec lui j ai l impression qu il vaut mieux tabler sur le pass .  
Barbe-Blanche retrouva de l int r t pour cette gamine impertinente.  
\- Tu es bien impertinente pour une gamine.  
\- Vous tes bien vieux pour un empereur du nouveau monde.  
Son ton amus cassait avec son visage s rieux, la gamine d signa du menton la potence supportant les perfusions.  
\- Et dire que je pensais que vous seriez le plus difficile battre. Elle rit, chose trange son rire tait tr s pur et changeait de son ton d sabus . En fait, on vous retire votre oxyg ne et vous cassez votre pipe en dix minutes. Pas besoin de vous couper la t te, on a juste besoin de votre bouteille d oxyg ne. L ait outr et tr s en col re de son quipage l amusa autant que la pr tention de la petite.  
\- Tu penses pouvoir me d fier ?  
Elle secoua la t te.  
\- Vous tes bien trop fort, et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour vouloir votre place. Chaque pirate aimerait voir votre t te sur une pique, prendre votre place quivaudrais me suicider. De plus je doute que vos fils me laissent faire sans rien faire.  
Shanks interrompit l change entre les deux pirates.  
\- Que voulais-tu ? - La marine se ram ne.  
Ainsi, les pirates lev rent le camp et se s par rent. Pour se retrouver quelques mois plus tard, dans des circonstances bien moins plaisantes.  



End file.
